Second Slavic War
The Second Slavic War '''was a global conflict, triggered by an invasion of the Russian Federation by forces from the '''Confederate Soviet States during 2011. 'Background' 'Origins' The Union had won the previous war and suitably, they set about "declawing" the Ukranian bear. They forced it to disarm, removing its MiGs and missile submarines, and installed a puppet dictator, Premier Oleksandr Turchínov. Although an aristocrat and a member of the Communist Party, Turchínov was an outward advocate of peace. He did what the Union wanted him to do: turn the Soviet States into a benevolent force. It was benevolent, for a time, establishing relationships with other socialist countries, thus forming the World Socialist Alliance and giving humanitarian aid. But despite this seemingly benign foreign policies as secretly, Oleksandr Turchínov seethed with anger and bitterness. He thought of his predecessor, Yanúkovich and how the Union destroyed his beloved motherland. As such, Oleksandr Turchínov made the decision to rebuild the Soviet States as a military power. Unable to build MiGs, he researched new airships and developed the technological marvel of tanks, being the most mighty and advanced tank of all: the S95 tank. He also found other "resources", such as Yerik, a powerful psychic. He also found General Vladislav, an excellent tactician. But best of all he formed, a very formidable navy ranging with new subs and dreadnoughts, the world would finally see the Soviets rival the Union in terms of naval powers. Then, he made his move. Premier Turchínov built up the "World Socialist Alliance", outwardly a loose alliance meant to distribute peaceful economic aid to other socialist nations. Syria, Libya and Cuba joined with the Soviet States in the new alliance. Ultimately, socialist Korea joined the WSA; the Soviet States would then used a local revolution in Korea as an excuse to move Soviet military forces from Korea without arising any suspicions. In reality, the Soviets had moved a massive portion of their land army to Korea, and was amassing amphibious assault fleets from Soviet fleets in Pacific Ocean. 'The Invasion Begins' One day, President Vladimir Putin gets a phone call from General Salyukov. Putin received the news of a full Soviet invasion. Both coasts were under threat from Soviet airships and Soviet naval forces were staging amphibious landings, along the coast. In a masterfully coordinated attack, Soviet troops that had been deployed in Korea were racing across the russian border as well. Along at least the eastern and western fronts, Soviet planes deployed huge numbers of paratroopers to sow confusion and weaken Russian pockets of resistance. In the face of such massive Soviet power and realizing that a swift victory was the only way to prevent a massive war on Russian soil, President Putin ordered an Russian nuclear response. However, he did not realise that the Russian military nuclear command channels had been compromised, allowing Yerik to transmit a signal that mind-controlled its listeners. The mind-controlled nuke silo crews launched their nuclear missiles, while the silo doors were still closed, making them harmless for the Soviets at least: exploding underground. With its nuclear arsenal disabled, the russian had to bear the full weight of the invasion. During the early phases, Soviet forces benefited from both superior forces and the element of surprises. Meanwhile, Soviet naval and aerial forces overran Magadan Oblast and soon after that, the whole of the west coast fell with it. The Soviets then tried to capture Rostov Oblast, but, they were unsuccessful in capturing the city itself. Agent Anya was present in Rostov Oblast and destroyed the poorly defended Soviet supply base which had been hastily assembled. The recapture of Rostov Oblast would have to wait until later. 'Russia Stands Alone' The Soviet army's ground forces poured into the Russian Federation from Korea, while naval and air forces attacked from the west and east, conducting a major amphibious landing in the northeast which quickly overran the region. The scheme of Mutually Assured Destruction had broken down: the Russian Federation' Nuclear arsenal had been destroyed harmlessly in their silos, but the Soviets were unwilling to use full-scale strategic nuclear weapons against Russian forces, as they wanted to conquer the RF, not destroy it outright. Tactical nukes were used only sparingly by the Soviets during the war. However, to "conquer" the stubborn Russian people, Soviet forces also began deploying "Psychic Beacons", developed by Yerik. Using the mind control powers of Yerik's Psychic Corps, the Soviets converted Russian civilians in conquered territory to be totally loyal slaves to the Soviet regime, thus stamping out most resistance before it started. Psychic Beacons were also used to enable the rapid fall of Moscow. President Putin and the Kremlins's military command staff were briefly mind-controlled, before being rescued and evacuated from Moscow. Before the city totally fell to the Soviets, the Russian government and military Commanders reallocated its HQ to China and struggled in a rapidly losing fight. The main thrust of the Soviet invasion spread from the southwest across the North Hamgyong to Russia, covering over a quarter of the country, while the amphibious Soviet salients in the northeast had spread in all directions. From Illinois, the Soviets mounted a drive on Vladivostok, an offensive which would cut the remaining free parts of the RF (in the northwest and eastern seaboard) in two. The Russian Federation military staged an amphibious attack from across the''' Sea of Japan' to retake Vladivostok soon after the Soviets advanced into the city, where they discovered that the Soviets had installed a "'Psychic Amplifier'". If activated, it would mind-control the whole of Russian Federation. Fortunately, the russians were successful in destroying the Amplifier and repulsed the Soviet advance into the city. However, the enraged '''General Vladislav' ordered a nuclear bomb dropped on Vladivostok, destroying the entire Russian relief army as well as a large portion of the remaining Soviet troops in the city. This was the only time in the war that a full-scale nuclear weapon was used, in order to destroy a major RF city. With Vladivostok in nuclear ruins, a major remaining Russian army destroyed, and the nation cut in two, the Russian Federation' situation was dire. 'Euroasian Involvement' However, the Soviets seemed to have bitten off more than they could chew. Euroasian countries, such as Romania, Poland and Estonia had up until this point been unwilling to enter the war, because they were afraid that, in response, the Soviet States would attack them with Nuclear ICBMs. However, the nuclear bombing of Vladivostok frightened the Euroasian leaders, and they later became receptive to Russian requests for aid. The Euroasian nations would join the war, contributing troops and funds, if a russian commando mission led by Anya Kovaleva had succeeded to destroy two ICBM silos, located along the Polish border. In one of the most important missions of the war, Anya was successful in slipping her team past the border and destroying the missiles. The Soviets hid their remaining missiles deep inside Ukraine for safety. Even though, this meant that they were out of range of any Euroasian targets and strategically worthless after this point. The Euroasian entry into the war divided the Red Army between the East Russian and Euroasian fronts, taking pressure off of the russian. Perhaps more importantly, Professor Steinschneider who was working out of his lab in Romania was able to develop new technologies to share with the Russians. Perhaps the most notable of these was the Prism tower, designed to counter the threat of soviet Tesla coils. Using these new assets, Russian forces staged a large attack on Moscow and in the ensuing battle, the capital city was liberated. Much of the city had been left in ruins and several landmarks vandalized, but the city was now free of any Soviet presence and the Kremlin also remained intact. The tide slowly started turning against the Soviets and Russian officials returned home afterwards. During this time, Latvia joined the russians in fighting the Soviets. The Soviet fleet then attacked Severomorsk, hoping to annihilate the russian navy at Kola Peninsula and capture Finland in order to stage further attacks on the Russian coasts. While the Soviets were able to capture Finland, wiping out the Russian presence on the site, they failed to capture Severomorsk and were eventually repulsed. The success of the Russian defense blunted the Soviet advance throughout the sea theater, taking more pressure off of the contested Russian mainland. With battle lines fluctuating, the Soviets mounted a counterattack against Yakutsk in the city of Sakha Republic, using another Psychic Beacon to take control of the city. However, Anya's commando team infiltrated the city and destroyed the Psychic Beacon located a bombed- out Stadium. Conventional forces were then freed to enter the city without fear of mind-control. By this point, the Union army had adapted Steinschneider's Prism Tower technology into mobile Prism tanks. They served as a highly effective artillery unit, whose long range and heavy firepower proved devastating against enemy base defenses. Yakutsk was liberated and the Soviets were again forced into retreat. With the capture of a Union base, the Soviets also captured a Prism Tower. Subsequently, they tried to reverse-engineering the technology at a laboratory in Mexico's Yucatán Peninsula, hidden in the ancient Mayan ruins of Tulum. However, an assault by a crack team of Spetsnazs was able to wipe out the lab. The Soviets had been completely removed from the northeast, and were rapidly being pushed out of the few areas of Khabarovsk Krai, they still controlled. 'Counting Up, Counting Down' By this point in the war, the continental Russian Federation had been liberated and russian forces were pushing into Soviet-occupied Mexico, but internationally the World Socialist Alliance still held a strong hand. The global conflict spread to almost every nation on Earth. Satellite countries in Central America, Africa and Asia switched between Union and Soviet control repeatedly. However, these were mostly sideshows and did not have a notable impact on the overall course of the war. During this time, the Soviets started using some suicide bombers in a campaign of assassination attempt to take out top Union Generals and leaders. One of these attacks claimed the life of General Salyukov, the Supreme Union Commander. Meanwhile, the Soviets realized that Steinschneider was responsible for many new technologies, the Union were using to counter the advanced technology, the Soviets had been ready at the beginning of the war. Furthermore, they also learned that he was working on a new Chronosphere that would most certainly prove a great and posing threat to them. 'Turning the Tide' 'Chrono-Invasion and Victory' As a result, the Soviets mounted a massive drive from the Polish border westwards, capturing much of Romania, as they moved onto the southwest corner of the country (however, Bucarest remained under Union control). In a massive battle, the Soviets attacked Steinschneider's residence in a three-pronged attack using their new technologically superior S95 tanks, the ultimate land weapons. However, the Union were able to stem the tide of the Soviet advance, thanks in no small part to Steinschneider's new Mirage tanks, which were capable of disguising themselves as trees for surprise attacks. After a grueling battle that claimed the lives of many Romanian soldiers, the Soviets were repulsed and Steinschneider's lab was secured. Realizing that it would take many years and cost many lives to defeat the Soviets using conventional weapons, the Union developed the plan to use Steinschneider's new Chronosphere to teleport an invasion force into Kiev, the capital of the Soviet States. Unfortunately, Steinschneider determined that in order to do this, the Chronosphere would have to be constructed at the perfect place within Earth's magnetosphere and this site turned out to be on an island in some atlantic isles, "only a few short kilometers from Soviet Cuba". However, Cuba was the home of several Nuclear Silos and terrorists in forming a great and major threat to the Chronosphere's deployment. The Union starved off wave after wave of Soviet attacks and mounted multiple air and amphibious assaults on Cuba in order to destroy three Nuclear Missiles which were about to be fired against the Chronosphere. The Union attack on Cuba succeeded and the Soviets watched helplessly as the Union activated the Chronosphere. With the Chronosphere completed, every able bodied unit was rushed through the Chronosphere for a full-scale chrono invasion of Kiev. With the element of surprise and most of the Soviet army out in the field, the Union were able to push through the city in a fierce urban-to urban combat battlefield. Teams of Union vehicles and as well as other forces were teleported in. Suddenly, Soviet forces found themselves fighting a battle within Kiev itself. Although surprised, they still had an operational nuclear missile silo as well as the secretly rebuilt the Iron Curtain device, both of which would prove extremely useful. However, the Union encountered these threats with a Weather Control Device and the Chronosphere. The Union, eventually overran the entire city defenses and eradicated the Soviet superweapons. After eliminating Turchínov's Black Guard, which included some of the finest, most elite and advanced S95 tanks in the Soviet States, Turchínov refuses to surrender and swore Union death in a shout from the Mariyinsky Palace. Agent Anya was brought in and her team stormed the Mariyinsky Palace. She eliminated Turchínov's guards inside and eventually found the great man himself - down to his boxers and underwear. This moment of utter humiliation was made public in the newspapers around the earth for the Union Forces. Turchínov was brought to the parliament in Romania and forced himself to sign a treaty, proclaiming that the Union were victorious and that the Soviet States would stand down. After the treaty was signed, he was locked away in some top secret jail. However, in the chaos of the bloody battle in Kiev, the Union overlooked one critical detail: Yerik was nowhere to be found. This would prove to be a critical mistake on the Union part, as now the whole world was in greater danger than the conflict had already began... 'Aftermath' The Second Slavic War saw an Union victory, one again and however, they did not escape completely unharmed. The Russian Federation infrastructure and military forces were utterly devastated by the attack of the Soviets. Countless civilians and cities were lost from both the armies clashing and the area of Vladivostok was left highly irradiated after the nuclear attack. Euroasia sustained slightly less damage, but was still hit and the city of Kiev was devastated by the Union attack, again and Ukraine was broken down to keep it from making any further military action. After the ending and some time later, there's trouble for Vladimir Putin at a Kremlin meeting with Yerik. 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Events Category:Roleplay Wars Category:Wars Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages